A valve arrangement of this type is known (WO 98/48203) and has a valve element which is provided externally of a fluid through passage of the valve arrangement. This requires expensive structural features which complicate fabrication and mounting and are counterproductive to efforts to minimize the dimensions of the valve arrangement. It is also known (WO 95/23972) to provide a one-piece arrangement, instead of separately fabricated components, whereby the valve element is also located outside of the fluid through passage. Indeed, the fabrication is facilitated by the one-piece construction, but the valve arrangement does not otherwise differ materially from the prior two-part arrangement and can result in burrs or the like in production which can influence the sealing function of the valve arrangement. With respect to the state of the art, reference can also be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,501 and 3,871,422.